


Blueberry, no!

by more_than_starlight



Series: Oh, No! - Voltron Oneshots by Starlight [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Texting, but also a matchmaker, lance's cat is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_than_starlight/pseuds/more_than_starlight
Summary: Lance's cat disappeared. Again.





	Blueberry, no!

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll. I posted Wait no! yesterday, and it already has so MANY HITS! OMG! 
> 
> This is from the same Pinterest prompt from Wait no!
> 
> <3 y'all.

“Blue? Oh Blue not again. Come on Blue. Seriously? It’s the third time this week!”

 

Lance had been wandering back and forth on his fire escape, the only place his kitten, Blueberry, could have used to escape his little apartment. 

 

Suddenly, he heard a small, smug “meow” coming from above his head. Lifting his head, he saw the fuzzy gray tail of his American Shorthair disappear into the apartment directly above his own. 

 

Lance ran up the fire escape stair and quickly slithered into the apartment. He barely glanced at the room he was in before rushing through the doorway, finding Blue resting on the legs of a dark-haired man around his age, who was currently scratching the cat’s ears. 

 

Lance screeched to a holt in the middle of what seems to be a living room. 

 

The stranger look up at Lance, “who are you, and what are you doing in my apartment?” 

 

“Hey mister! I’ll be asking the questions here. Namely, who are you and why do you have my cat?”

 

“This is your cat?! I thought she was a stray- she’s been coming in through the fire escape for months!”

 

“Well of course she’s my cat! She has a collar! A tag with her name, and a tag with my name and cell!”

 

“You’re right about the collar, and the tag with her name, but that’s the only thing here other than a dolphin charm.”

 

“Turn the dolphin charm around.”

 

“Oh.  _ Lance McClain, ###-###-#### _ . Oops.”

 

“It’s fine. Now can I have Blue back please.”

 

“Yeah.” The dark-haired man stood up, still cradling the cat before handing her to her owner.

 

“Thanks, …” Lance cradled Blue on his chest, “I don’t think I caught your name.”

 

“Keith,” the stranger replied. 

 

“Well, Keith, sorry for Blue sneaking in here, and thanks for taking care of her,” Lance began to walking toward the fire escape, intending to take it back down to his apartment.

“No problem. See ya ‘round, Lance.”

 

.oOo.

 

**From:** Unknown Number (###-###-####)

**To:** You

 

Hey Lance

 

It’s Keith

 

From upstairs

 

I wanted to say sorry again for kinda stealing your cat on and off for the past couple months

 

And also

 

Like

 

Hell I’m shit at this

 

I wanted to ask if you maybe kinda wanted to grab a coffee sometime?

 

.oOo. 

 

Lance smiled at his phone. He could feel Keith’s awkward through the screen.

 

**From:** You

**To:** Keithy-Boi

 

I’d love to.

 

.oOo. 

 

He could hear Keith’s celebration dance through the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If somebody has a prompt they want me to fill, you can email me at fearfulofthenight.ao3@gmail.com with requests! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
